


caught in a polaroid (the past, the future)

by starsurge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Exes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: When it coms to photography, Woojin learns, a moment that would fade into the past stays for the future with just one snapshot.When it comes to Kang Daniel, Woojin learns, he isn't ready to face his past nor their future.





	caught in a polaroid (the past, the future)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: woojin and daniel are ex-lovers who reunite in busan after daniel visits for a fanmeeting and woojin’s a photographer for the event.

The thing about fate is that it never knocks on the door, never gives a warning.

Instead it comes kicking down the barriers that have been built up over years and forces itself into anyone’s life.

That’s how Woojin finds himself thrown back in time on a miscellaneous day of time in his karmic-filled but short life.

His encounter with the strongest force in the universe starts a little bit like this:

It’s a Tuesday morning in April. He’s on his way to work at sharp 7:30am, takes the same subway as he always does, stops at the coffee shop just around the corner of the studio, and arrives at work a minute before eight o’clock.

His boss and co-worker Seongwoo is already inside the photography studio and greets him with a gentle smile. It only grows more in sheer brightness when he sees the cup of coffee in Woojin’s hand– a Caramel Macchiato, just like Seongwoo likes his caffeine boost in the morning. (Or at any other given time of the day, really.)

“Good morning, my child. I see you’re treating me too well, again.” Seongwoo chirps out, his crooked teeth peeking out mischievously, and Woojin really can’t help but to snort amusedly in return. “I mean, I’d rather bring you coffee than to hear your whining.”

In any other work environment, Woojin would have been in deep trouble for his snarky remark. However, Seongwoo is not just any other boss– he’s been Woojin’s friend ever since their short-lived college days together, and after Woojin’s graduation, he took him under his wings in the Ong’s family business.

And so it happens that they can be comfortable with each other– take jabs at each other, joke around, but when it comes to business, they’re serious and don’t cut each other any slack. That’s what Woojin likes about his job as a somewhat independent photographer; the freedom, the easy spirit, and the ability to make his own decisions, to realize his own vision.

“Yeah, yeah. You really talk big for someone who is technically my employee.” Seongwoo says in a teasing manner but his words are nullified by his next action– how he ruffles Woojin’s hair fondly, like a mother would do to her child. That’s as much as Woojin lets Seongwoo indulge in his affection and with his face scrunched up in mock disgust, he ducks away from the older man.

Understanding the breathing room that Woojin needs, Seongwoo drops the topic and instead moves on to the important issues that are related to work. To be more precise, the new offer that has been sent in just this morning.

“We have got a mail today from MMO Entertainment. They’re searching for a photographer for one of their events and I think the job would suit you just well. I forwarded the request to your mailbox before you came in, make sure to get back to them quickly.”  
  
  
Humming in acknowledgement, Woojin takes a seat in his little office, and turns on the PC. He wonders what the request is all about considering that MMO Entertainment is an idol company. Maybe they’re searching for a photographer for a jacket shoot? Or maybe a fansign?

As it turns out, they’re indeed in need of one for a fansign that is to be held in Busan in a month’s time. Woojin scans the mail for the details– when the gathering is held, at which location, what they’re considering to pay.

It’s a good offer, really. He’s about to type up a reply for further negotiations when his eyes fall onto a name that has his insides churning.

Kang Daniel.

A name that is not only distant to him. Kang Daniel, whom he knows– or rather used to know– as more than just the popular solo idol that he is.

Back when everything was a little bit easier, a little bit less about responsibilities, a little bit more about just living life carelessly and only breathing his passion.

And maybe just a little bit more about love– for his dream, dancing and… Daniel.

They were young and reckless, merely just teenagers, and chasing after the same goal: to live their dream. Dancing was their vital energy, what was in their blood, and so they had found themselves in the big city of Seoul in the same entertainment company.

Two trainees with determination as firm as steel– with the same background, the same values, the same ideas. Busan natives who were flocking to each other to survive and developed companionship.

And somehow along the way even more than that.

Turbulent; that's a way to describe their relationship. Just as rebellious and lively as the teenage years are, they'd been the same together.

Just as much as they felt they were on top of the world, as quick and harsh came their downfall.

For Woojin even more so than for Daniel.

It's a distant memory but the wounds are still fresh, bleeding quietly away.

"Don't you think it'd be better if you went between us?" Woojin tried to ask casually without giving away his inner turmoil. As much as he needs the money, he doesn't know if he could be professional enough for the job.

Not if he's still strung up on the past.

"What are you talking about?" Seongwoo is sincerely and seriously surprised that Woojin could even consider rejecting such a good offer. Truthfully, everyone would be, included himself if he was in the right mindset.

Which, well, Woojin just isn't. "No, I don't think so. I have a photoshoot on that day. You are going, no matter what."

And that's that. Even if Seongwoo is the gentlest and most considerate boss, he too can put his foot down if needed. Woojin is very well aware of that and even more so that arguing back simply isn't the best solution.

He knows that he could change Seongwoo's mind but with the consequence of disappointing him. There's no way that Woojin could do that to Seongwoo. Not after he has willingly given up a really good photograph gig for him. Woojin knows that Seongwoo does in fact not have conflicting schedules, which further proves his point that Seongwoo is too nice to him.

There's simply no other way around the issue. He'll have to deal with it like a professional adult and suck up his problems for just a day. It'll be easy, it'll be fine, it'll be just dandy.

"Okay... okay. Sorry. I'll contact Kang Daniel's manager now."

Seongwoo's encouraging smile is all that Woojin needs. He picks up his business phone and puts on his act.

A practice for the inevitable day.

(Woojin officially gets the gig after a long discussion with a certain Yoon Jisung

 

✧

 

It's a full house.

Woojin is not even close to being the center of attention and he still feels the jitters from all the people, all the eyes, in the room.

Of course, it's something that he should have expected. Kang Daniel is not a name unknown to the public and his following is huge. He's had four years to build up his fanbase and coming from a survival show that was a hit on National TV– Daniel really got it all.

It can't be helped that Woojin has a bitter after taste right on the tip of his tongue.

Especially when it should be them together meeting their fans.

And yet here Woojin is: on the sidelines, camera in hands, waiting for the main act to make his appearance.

When he hears the constant shutter noises from the many fansites sitting amongst the crowd, Woojin knows that the time has come.

Not even years spent apart could prepare him for the colosoul impact that fate, and Daniel, and everything else in the whole vast universe has on him. Seeing Daniel with his own eyes takes his breath away and opens Pandora's Box that is meant to be sealed tightly.

There's a lot to unravel; a lot to suppress and ignore.

So, he puts a figurative distance between them: only looking at Daniel through the lense, his skilled fingers clicking away on the shutter. With expertise, he takes pictures from the best angles, those that put Daniel in his best pose.

Woojin does it from experience; from what he's learnt, from what he has commited to his memory.

Memories that include Daniel: so close to Woojin that he could see the slope of his nose, each mole littered on the right side of his face, every bump and imperfection on his skin.

The Daniel in front of him is a lot different than the Daniel from the past: Grown up, matured, defined facial structures and less baby fat on his cheeks. Impeccable mask from the make-up perfectly applied to the very last pore.

A star shining bright.

The brightest star, the Sun.

Kang Daniel.

He had always carried himself with such confidence, fire burning in his entire being, that there was no doubt he'll make it one day. Whether it be sooner or later, Daniel was meant to ascend into the sky that sparkles with so many stars.

As so should have Woojin. He was just as fierce as Daniel– his talent outshining the entire Solar system and forcing every celestial body into his own orbit.

That was until fate had intertwined and brought him back down onto the cold, harsh ground of reality.

Without Daniel.

And maybe that's where and when everything went wrong until the same fate seems to push them back together. Seems to sparkle the small flame within himself; his old passion meeting his new ambitions.

"Thank you so much for coming today. I appreciate it so much." Daniel's voice echoes through the room, enhanced by the microphone in his hands, and Woojin directs his camera to take a picture of Daniel's bright smile; sparkling eyes. "It's such a honor to be here. Where it has all begun. With you."

It's all just pretty words for the fans, to thank them for their support. 

So, how it comes that it feels like Daniel's eyes are set on him only? Trying to look through Woojin's lense to...  _him_. An attempt to close the gap and capture the moment in the rawest way.

Daniel is living in the moment. Woojin is still living in the past.

Not even his expensive camera can build the bridge to the future. 

It's all on them. (On him to let go.)

 

✧

 

Woojin should have expected to eventually meet Daniel backstage.

The fansign has successfully wrapped up and he's just packing up his equipment after a few talks with officials when Daniel approaches Woojin.

"Hey." Daniel's voice is husky, something that Woojin still can't get quite used to, but as always carries the same warmth and richness that he has always liked. It reflects Daniel's softness quite well in a sense, Woojin thinks. "Haven't seen you in a while."

There's an easy smile playing around Daniel's lips, his bunny teeth peeking out just shyly, and Woojin hates himself for how his heart skips a beat at the sight. He hates it even more that a surge of awkwardness hits him and catapults him back in time– _hard_.

It's been years and yet Woojin still doesn't know how to face his first love. _Pathetic_.

"Well. I see you every day whether I like it or not." Woojin inwardly winces at how his words come out harsher than intended. What he means is that Daniel is plastered all over Seoul and shown on TV more times than Woojin can count on his hand. A special just for popular idols, one could say.

Maybe, somehow along the way, Woojin's bitterness drips from his tongue. Which, in all honesty, is not fair to Daniel out of all people.

And yet a lot of things aren't fair. It's a reminder that has been looming ominiously over Woojin's head all day long.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." In a hurry, Woojin corrects himself, apologizes for the sake of it, but nothing on Daniel's face gives away his reaction.

Which is weird, Woojin thinks. He had known the older boy as someone who carries his heart on his sleeve; knows no subtleness, only transparecy. All that Woojin can read off Daniel's expression is his smile that hasn't wavered and just emits casualness; nothing more, nothing less.

It does have Woojin feeling like a real fool. He just wants to get this catch-up talk over with and return back home. Maybe overanalyze the day and fixate on Daniel, Daniel, _Daniel_ for the next few days until he can suppress his emotions again. Been there, done that before

Except that Daniel has a few other plans in mind as so it seems. "I know we haven't parted in the, uh, best way last time."

Lips pressed together in a thin line, Woojin gives merely a small nod. There's not a lot more to add on that– they haven't bid their farewells on good terms, that's for sure. It was an explosive fight and then– nothing. Radio silence after hurling poisonous words at each other.

And the worst part? Both were at fault. Albeit Woojin might have to bear more of the guilt.

Which is all too much the reason why he's been afraid of reaching out to Daniel. Because all the times that Daniel has tried to reach out to Woojin before with no success have planted the seed of doubt into Woojin's mind. If Daniel was to treat him the same in return after Woojin's childish behavior.  
  
He was afraid if he pushed Daniel too far away from himself.  
  
Daniel proves to him that second chances do exist. Fate has set them up to fix its–  _their_ – past mistakes.

"I've been thinking. If I could invite you to coffee?" Daniel asks earnestly, hope glimmering in his warm brown eyes.

It's a simple request. Something that Woojin all too much misses between them.

Because even though nothing can be simple between them after all those years and all those changes that they've both individually undergone. There's still a chance for a new beginning. A chance to bury the old regrets and close the chapter that has been a hinderance in ther lives.

"Yeah. That sounds cool." Woojin eventually replies shyly but does his best to meet Daniel's eyes. As a sign to show that he means it well, means it seriously. He wants to try and be the bigger person– between his past self and the person that he is now.

No longer caught in a polaroid. Daniel might just be the colors needed for the jadedness on his pictures. (His heart.)

 

 

 


End file.
